Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Most organic electronic devices comprise deposited layers. One area of importance relates to cost-efficient production of organic electronic devices. The advantages of deposition from a liquid medium, such as spin-coating or ink jet printing, are significant.
Thus, what is needed are more liquid deposition methods for making organic electronic devices.